I Have A Twisted Yet Wonderful Life
by unknowntenshi
Summary: I AM HIS BODYGUARD; HE IS THE HEIR OF THE BIGGEST AND RICHEST COMPANY IN MIDGAR, THERE IS HIS ADOPTED OLDER BROTHER WHO I REALLY CAN'T UNDERSTAND AND HIS EMOTIONLESS ASSISTANT….. WHAT TIED AS TOGETHER IS A DARK PAST THAT ENVELOPS US. (NOT GOOD AT SUMMARY SORRY...)
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: I HAVE A TWISTED YET WONDERFUL LIFE**

**SUMMARY****: I AM HIS BODYGUARD; HE IS THE HEIR OF THE BIGGEST AND RICHEST COMPANY IN MIDGAR, HIS ADOPTED OLDER BROTHER WHO I REALLY CAN'T UNDERSTAND AND HIS EMOTIONLESS ASSISTANT….. WHAT TIED AS TOGETHER IS A DARK PAST THAT ENVELOPS US.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS….**

**AUTHOR'S****NOTE****: HI MINNA-SAN… UNKNOWN TENSHI DESU… FIRST OF ALL THANKS FOR READING MY FANFIC… :D .. NEXT, THIS STORY IS ****NOT**** RELATED TO THE STORY OF FINAL FANTASY VII… I JUST LIKE TO MAKE THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY FROM FINAL FANTASY VII… I JUST LOVE THEM.. SOOOOO MUCH... ..THATS ALL THANK YOU AND ENJOY READING…XD**

**This story is for CloudxTifa fans out there and ZackxAerith as well... Please enjoy and leave some reviews if you like..xD**

**PROLOGUE:**

_Every morning doing like this…_

A boy was looking in his watch while silently counting "3, 2, 1… "

_Makes my day complete…._

A girl with a long raven colored hair arrives as she forces herself to stop in front of the boy after running quiet fast.

_It starts when…_

The girl inhales, trying to be in her best form as she looks at the guy in front of her.

_She waves her hand…_

She, Tifa Lockhart, smiles and waves her right hand as she approach the boy, Cloud Strife

_And greet me with the best smile that she can…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: minna thanks for reading. I just want to explain that in this story some or maybe all of the characters have different personality from the original FFVII. Like what I have said earlier, I just want to use them in my story since I'm a big fan of CloTi…xD**

**Please leave some reviews if you can..xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1:**

Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife start walking side by side towards their school.

"How many times do I have to tell you to wait at your house!?" Tifa looked at her companion with a slight hint of anger in her eyes.

Cloud then produce a smirk, "I just can't wait to see TI-FA" he answered in a funny tone.

"Making fun of me again!" Tifa glares at Cloud but he ignores her and continues walking. Tifa let out a sigh but then produce a smile as she follows the figure in front of her.

This guy is Tifa's childhood friend, Cloud Strife, the successor of the Strife Company, the largest and richest company in Midgar. They also own the school where they are currently studying.

When she was in her grade school her parents died… from that moment on, things get complicated for her. That time, Cloud always visited her and helped her in tough things… he manage to comfort her at that time, that's why she never felt lonely Cloud's family also gave her a job….

She smiles as she looks at Cloud.

'Then, his family made me his personal bodyguard'

Cloud notices Tifa smiling as she stares at him. He felt something hot from his cheeks and flick her forehead. "What's with that smile?" Cloud asked Tifa who is rubbing her forehead.

"Ouch!" Tifa glared at Cloud as her answer.

As they approach the gate of their school, a running figure came into view. "TIFAAAAAAAAAA~"It was Cloud's cousin also the school director, Yuffie. Seeing Yuffie, Cloud move in front of Tifa and holds his cousin's forehead. With a trace of irritation in his voice he asked "What do you think you're doing?"

"EH" Yuffie just look at Cloud and instead of answering, "Hey did you invite her-" before Yuffie can finish speaking, Cloud hold her mouth and glared at her. She immediately caught what Cloud meant and decided to remain quiet"

"Invite me to what?" Tifa asked from Cloud's back

"Not important" Cloud then looks at Tifa "We have to go now or else we'll be late for our first class" Tifa nodded in agreement.

Both Tifa and Cloud start walking. From behind, Yuffie just stand at her position as she watch the two figure walks towards the school's entrance door.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The bell rang indicating their lunch break. Cloud approaches Tifa who's still in deep thought ever since the class started.

"Hey, it's lunch time" Cloud pokes Tifa's face

"Y-Yes" Tifa stand up and follows Cloud outside their classroom.

The rooftop has been their place for lunch time. Since no one is allowed to go to the rooftop, with the exemption of Cloud being the heir, they occupy the whole place.

Tifa has been eating her lunch in fast pace as usual which didn't failed to surprised Cloud. Suddenly, Tifa stops eating and look down. Cloud notice the gloomy expression in her face "hey, what's wrong? You want another bowl?" he asked

"no!... not that…" Tifa answered with a sigh

"Then is there a problem?"

Tifa first look down and decided to speak "Am I causing you trouble that's why y-you-"

Before she can finished, Cloud put his face closer to hers "I didn't invite you because I will not come okay… "

"I-I did think that much…" Tifa said as Cloud continue eating his lunch.

**XXXXXXXX**

IT WAS Saturday morning.

Tifa woke up and glance at her little old mirror "Morning Tifa!" she greeted herself. It was her habit to greet herself first in the morning. She then walks toward her drawer and pulls a shirt when her school bag falls from the top of her desk and spill all her things. While putting the things neatly inside her bag, she notices a little white envelop.

She opened the envelop "Ee! An invitation card? When did I get this? Did Cloud put it here?" she asked herself and continues reading the content of the card.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ARIGATOU FOR MAKING SOME REVIEWS…. I also want to say that this is the last update for this year. This is also apply to my other work "Experiment Ai Chaos" since I have to do many things for the upcoming celebrations. Thank you for reading and hope you'll understand…. =3**

At the Strife Hotel, Cloud was silently sitting beside his assistant. Minutes have passed and suddenly someone came.

It was Cloud's brother, Zack Fair. They are not blood related as Zack was adopted before Cloud was born. Zack also decided to carry his original last name rather than changing it into Strife.

"So nice to see you little brother. Long time no see" Zack smiles as he sits in front of Cloud.

Zack notices Cloud's serious yet disturbed face "I see you didn't bring her."

"What do you want to talk about?" Cloud asked monotonously as Zack just keep on smiling.

At that time, Tifa was wondering around the hotel.

It was that morning that she found the invitation in her bag. As she opens it, the only content of the said invitation was the time, date and location. Nothing else.

As she sigh a girl with brown hair with a greenish colored eyes approaches her.

"Are you Miss Lockhart?" the girl asked her.

"Y-yes" Tifa answered nervously.

"This way please." The girl escorted Tifa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back to the room where Cloud and Zack, a sudden knock interrupted them.

"Were coming in." the voice of a girl said as the door opens before the girl can turn the doorknob.

Cloud stands in his place, still holding the knob when as he stares at Tifa who looks at him with a surprised expression.

Zack suddenly approaches them as he looks at Cloud "Sorry for waiting"

With a serious face, Cloud look at Zack and turns to Tifa. He suddenly grabs her hand and walks outside the room "I'll borrow her for a while."

Zack answered with a smile "I see… Sure" he then looks at the girl who escorted Tifa "Aerith, I have to talk to you."

The girl, Aerith, nodded with her usual emotionless face.

Cloud then pulls Tifa's hand indicating to follow him which Tifa did still with a shock face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At a room

"Zack came back!" Tifa said in amusement as she looks at Cloud.

"Why did you come here?" Cloud asked seriously.

Tifa stares at Cloud. "I got an invitation." Her mood then switches to a serious one. "You lied to me!"

Cloud then pinned Tifa at the wall as he stares at her the whispers "You do understand the situation, don't you?"

Tifa then put her hand to his shoulder then push him away slightly in a gentle manner "I do understand" she looks down "Zack came back and we all know he's up to something. You don't know what he will do… that's why…" she looks at him straight to the eye "You were worried about me… am I right?"

Cloud averted his eyes as he feels himself blushing. Tifa then put away her hands from his shoulder and continue speaking "But… if you continue hiding things from me. I'll worry and I'll try to know those things more." She then smiles as she looks up "that's why I can't hide things from Cloud because I don't want him to worry for me"

Cloud's eyes widen as he took a sit in the nearest sofa. "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to say sorry" she took a sit beside Cloud. "As your bodyguard my duty is to keep you safe and keep an eye on you. Don't worry about it"

Cloud then whispers jokingly "So easy for you to say…"

But Tifa heard him. "I heard that" and gave him a glare.

Cloud stands up and walks outside the room. He stops at the door and takes a look at Tifa "To make things fair… I will not hide a SINGLE THING from TI-FA~" he said teasingly.

Tifa sighs and follows Cloud. She then tells herself "Why do I feel like his making fun of me again and again" she then smiles. "Ah well.. At least he's smiling. "

While walking, Cloud has only one though in his mind as he smiles

_It is the only way to make him calm whatever the situation is… that is to see her smile._

Both Cloud and Tifa leave the hotel not coming back to the room or saying goodbye to Zack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE… THANK YOU FOR LEAVING SOME REVIEW FOR MY STORY… I REALLY APPRECIATE IT… HERE'S THE CHAPTER 3... ENJOY READING…. =3**

At the window, Zack is watching as Cloud and Tifa leave the hotel as if he was expecting this to happen. He then turns his view to his assistant, Aerith.

"Everything's prepared" Aerith said

"Good and…" Zack said. Aerith looks at him "And?" but Zack just turn his back and stares at the lights engulfing the city of Midgar as he reminisce some of his past…

**FLASHBACK**

It was seven years ago.

Zack was a grade-schooler that time. He was in their mansion lying on a couch alone. He made up his mind that he will never associate that much with others as he kept himself away and isolated because of a certain things that he wants to hide.

"I can't be the successor for this family…" he muttered to himself. Then suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

"Young master Zack, we're coming in." the maid said as she opened the door holding a girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a red dress. Zack sits at the couch.

"Who is she?"Zack asked the maid in a boring tone.

"She's the daughter of Mrs. Gainsborough." The maid answered. The girl in red dress bowed to him. "I'm Aerith Gainsborough. I'm glad to see young master." She said without any trace of emotion crossing her face.

"From Gainsborough Family? I never heard of them. What do you want?" Zack asked examining the small figure of the girl and thought 'she is weird'

"She said that she wants to see you and played with you young master" the maid answered him.

"Okay, leave her to me" the maid then bow and leave.

"I'm sorry to dis-" Aerith was interrupted when a plastic ball hit her head. "-turb you" she then pick up the ball and return it to Zack who throws it.

Zack then stands up and hold her face up using his finger under her chin "So you wanna play with me?"

Still without emotion, Aerith answered him looking directly in his eyes "I wasn't to play with young master."

'What is she doing? She should be scared now and leave me' Zack thought as he get a cold water then pour it into Aerith's head "Well sorry for not behaving properly but I do glad to meet you" Zack said in a teasing manner.

Aerith's eyes widens "Y-You do glad to m-meet me?"

'What the hell is she thinking?' Zack thought

Suddenly the maid arrives "I'm sorry young master, I knock but you didn't-" she stops when she saw Aerith's wet figure. She hurriedly gets her "Young master, what are you trying to do to her?" the maid then turn and bow to Aerith "I'm apologizing for young master's behavior Miss Gainsborough"

"Apologizing? Why?" Aerith emotionlessly asked. Both the maid and Zack look at her in disbelief as she continues "The young master is very nice. He said he was glad to meet me"

The maid then took Aerith out of the room.

"Is that being nice? What the hell is she?" Zack asked himself in disbelief.

The next day at their school, Zack saw a bunch of kids going home together. What caught his attention is that the girl from yesterday, Aerith is one of them walking like a doll without emotions at all.

"Are you kidding us transfer student?" a boy asked Aerith "How can the super cold young master from Strife Company be glad to meet you?"The other girl pushes Aerith that made her sit on the ground.

"But you said we'll be friends if young master talked to me" Aerith answered.

"Why would we believe in you?" another kid asked her then everyone started to laugh and called her a liar.

That time, Zack, who heard everything, snapped and runs towards them "EVERYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY WILL BE PUNISHED" with his shouts, everyone run away except for Aerith who manage to stand up.

Aerith then bow her head and greet him "Good afternoon Young master" emotionlessly. Zack just stopped running and started walking and ignore her.

After that day, many rumors about Aerith, the transfer student, spread.

"That girl is really weird. No emotion at all. She's like a stone. I don't want to be her friend." Students says as they passed Aerith who emotionlessly walking.

Zack was there seeing what happens and hearing all about the rumors. "Weird... a girl without emotion is that really that weird?" he whispers to himself as he recalls some lines he heard.

'_The only daughter of Gainsborough family'_

'_Why are you apologizing? The young master is very nice; he said he was glad to meet me'_

'_y-you do g-glad to m-meet me?'_

'_Good afternoon young master'_

'_The young master is very nice….'_

'_That girl is weird there's no way we can be friends with her…'_

Then his mother's lines came to his mind "_some people want to get stronger so that they'll be able to go on without crying no matter what_"at his realization, Zack runs fast and search for Aerith.

Zack found her at the rooftop looking down at the students walking at the ground. Aerith then notices Zack and greet him "Good afternoon young master" as always without emotion "why is the young master here?"

Zack then approaches her with a serious face "how come you're not crying?"

"Eh? Crying…" she whispers.

"You want to be friend with them"

"But they don't believe me when I say that you talk to me"

"That's not it!"

Aerith silence for a while then "because I'm weird? Everyone says that."

Zack then turn to his back "do you know why they said you are weird? It's because you're not showing your emotions."

"Emotion? Like Crying? Nut Dad said before he dies that crying is not a solution. Nothing will come from it… I should grow stronger"

Zack turns to Aerith again "IDIOT! YOU ALSO NEED THE STRENGTH TO BE ABLE TO CRY WHEN YOU NEED TO…and crying is not the only emotion... Do you understand?"

Aerith didn't answer as she stands still in silence with wide eyes.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Zack repeated in a louder tone.

"Y-yes" suddenly, tears came down from her green eyes. She touches it and looks amazingly at it. "I feel kinda relieve… is this what they called tears?"

Zack then turns his back then smiles "we should go now."

"Thank you" Aerith said as she wipes her tears. Zack stop walking and look at her "Before you thank me, make sure to wipe your tears and" Zack turn to his back and started walking with a smile across his face "you should try to smile first"

"Y-yes I'll try to!" Aerith answered and added in a low tone "b-but how?"

Zack stops walking, "From now on, you'll be my assistant whether you like it or not." He then started going back. "That way… I may help you learn how to smile" he muttered silently.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

AT THE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE OF Midgar High, Aerith and Zack stood looking over the window

"Do you really need to do this?" Aerith asked

"It's the only thing I can do for them" Zack said with a melancholy smile as he sits at the chair followed by Aerith who sits beside him.

Then suddenly, Yuffie arrives "Welcome back Zack~ you too Aerith! ~" as she sit and started to discuss something with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: IM SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE... IT'S A LOUSY EXCUSE (I FORGOT MY PASSWORD) … HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER… XDD**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Eeeeh!" Tifa exclaimed loudly as she saw the transfer student standing at the podium, "y-you're-"

"Aerith Gainsborough, I'll be your new classmate nice to meet you all" the transfer student, Aerith, bows.

Everyone stares at Aerith with admiration. They are all amaze at her…. Except for Cloud.

After the lecture, Tifa went to Aerith's desk and talked to her "do you mind spending your break time with me? Uhm… I'm Tifa Lockhart do you remember me?" Aerith stares at her for a while then nodded. Tifa smiles.

_At the rooftop…_

'_why did Cloud disappeared all of a sudden' _Tifa thought as she glance to Aerith, widening her eyes in surprised. Aerith has been eating her lunch (mostly sweets) very fast.

Suddenly, Aerith spoke. "How do you know Young master Cloud?"

There's a moment of silence before Tifa can answer "Y-You see… I really don't remember… to be exact.. I lost all my past memories… aunt just told me that I lost those memories after… my parents.. died. I don't even remember my parents.. they're face, how they act… how they died… anything " Tifa then smiled "I just know that ever since then… Cloud has been by my side… never leaving my side…"

Aerith looks at Tifa and though '_so that's the reason… Zack_'

They continue eating and started another topic of conversation… more like Tifa telling some stories to Aerith.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At that time…

After the lecture.. Cloud went straight to the director's office. He stood stiffly in surprised as he saw Zack in front of him sitting at the director's table. "Z-Zack"

With a somewhat gleeful face Zack greeted Cloud, "Oh.. little brother… What can I do for you?"

"Where's Yuffie?"

"She asked me the favor to replace her for a while" Zack sheepishly smiled "Isn't that great, Cloud?"

Cloud take a paper from his pocket he got before the class started, "What's this announcement all about?"

Zack smirk, "Everyone is looking forward for a school trip. Is it bad to give it to them? You don't like it?"

Cloud looked seriously at Zack, "Zack… just don't do something…." With that, Cloud stormed out from the office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AS Tifa goes down to get a drink and Aerith leave for an "important matter", she saw a piece of paper glued at the announcement board. She read it and after a few minutes, her eyes are glittering with excitement. "School trip… free school trip… tomorrow…"

Unknown to Tifa, Cloud walked past her and headed to the rooftop where he notices the lunchboxes still open. He sit beside the lunchboxes and wait for Tifa.

A while later, Tifa came back with two bottle of juices. Tifa sit besied Cloud and before she can ask where he is earlier, Cloud spoke "So your happy about it?"

"Very much! I'm excited!" Tifa then look at him. "By the way, where have you been?". Cloud shrugged as a response.

Knowing that she can't do anything to make him speak, she just smile And handed him a lunchbox. "I left this for you."

"You're weird today…"Cloud said as he accepted the lunchbox.

"how so?"

"You didn't eat all the food"

"Hey!"

"ok… ok… I'm joking…" he smiled and started to eat.

"by the way… I ate lunch with Aerith a while ago!" Cloud suddenly stopped moving and listens to Tifa. "she's very amazing. She eats fast and she knows almost all the things I asked her!"

Cloud the sigh and a thought came to his mind as he look at her in the eyes "Teef…"

"Why?" Tifa asked curiously as she saw the seriousness in Cloud's eyes.


End file.
